childrenofthelampfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nilem12
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Children of the Lamp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Philippa Gaunt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Qim1 (Talk) 00:10, May 14, 2011 Re: Adiministratorship Hey, glad you have been doing so much great editing. You've been really quite active! I like what you did witht the templates and the new pictures/books. So to answer your question about administratorship: Absolutely! If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to say something. For example, I tested out changing the new editing layout, what do you think? or do you prefer the old one? Congratulations, you've been doing a great job! --Qim1 23:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Nilem. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I made a couple possible logos (a gold one and a blue one) using the books' official logo. If you want to use either of those, let me know. For the background, if there are any large, scenic images associated with the books that you'd like to be used to make the background, please link me to them. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you liked the logo! It's quitting time for me today, but I'll be back tomorrow to begin looking for images to use to make a background. Again, if you know of any, please link me. Thanks. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I found a large image of the painting used on one of the book covers, and used it to make a background. You can see a preview of it here. If you want to use it, just leave me a message and I'll upload it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Glad you liked the background. I just uploaded it as you can see. :) :::To get an idea of what a bot is, read this bots page at mediawiki.org. The short explanation is that it's a program that quickly handles tedious, repetitive tasks. The bot program that I use is AutoWikiBrowser. It's less confusing and easier to use than those listed on that previous page. If you setup a bot program to use on the wiki, it's recommended that you create a separate account/username for it (such as Nilembot for example). The reason is that you'll want to set the for the bot's username to "bot," so that the large number of edits made by the bot don't flood and . Of course, if you don't care about flooding recent changes with your bot edits, you can just login to the bot program with your normal username. It's just whatever you prefer. If you have any trouble getting the bot working, regardless of which program you choose, the Community Central forum is a good place to ask for help. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bot right I didn't realize you only has sysop rights and not bureaucrat rights. When you're a bureaucrat, you can change the user rights of other accounts and your own. This wiki's bureaucrat is User:Qim1. A bureaucrat can promote another editor to bureaucrat, so since he's been active recently, ask him to make you a bureaucrat. If you don't get a reply within 24 hours, message me again, and I'll do it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :In that case, I just gave you bureaucrat rights. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops, my bad. I thought bureaucrat could do that. Anyway, I just gave bot rights to your username. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::If you use AutoWikiBrowser (the easy to use bot), you don't have to "make" it. You just have to download it and run it. Read that AWB Wikipedia page I linked to previously. It has the info you need to get started. If you still have trouble, no worries; just do things manually as normal. A bot program doesn't do anything you can't do yourself. It just does it faster. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Nilem 12! I see lots of things hve changed since I was gone! I love the new background and logo, thanks for all your help. Though the tan background may be a little too much just because there is alot of that color on the page already and it is slightly harder to read than black on white. I've just came back from a 2 week long camp (coincidentally also on designing) so apologies that I wasn't able to reply to you during that time. I was just about to grant you buercratership (erm, however you spell it) but JoePlay has already done so. Congrats! Keep up the great work.--Qim1 01:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Also as a side note, I noticed you created many city pages such as London or New York using content from wikipedia. It is a great idea to mention places mentioned in the cities and give some information on them but remember it should primarily be in-universe. (probably around 50%) If a person wanted to know the population of the city for example they would probably visit Wikipedia anyway. But not to worry that's something we can work on. Now that I'm back, alot more edits coming this way. ;) --Qim1 01:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yes I am! Glad to be so be back!--Qim1 21:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey Nilem, i couldn't help noticing that your birthday happens to be on June 25, which is also my birthday. coincidence? :) BlackMage9 (talk) 16:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC)